Never Let Me Go
by Durante Alighieri
Summary: Shepard wakes up to a bar filled with people, her friends, but not even one soul notices her. Until a someone comes in and sees her pathetic state. FemShep/Liara, Joker/EDI. POST-DESTROY. Contains Possible OOC from characters.


**First A/N: This is inspired from several images from DeviantArt's Mass Effect groups. Regrettably I have forgotten the names of the artists who did the images. So please MSG me if you recognize some through my awesome words and tell me the title of the art. I'll be confirming with the artists in DA to give them proper credit.  
**

**Yep. This one's after the Destroy ending. More word from me below.  
**

* * *

**START:  
**

"Garrus... don't you worry." Shepard gulped down a glass of beer as she sat on the bar, "I'm always watching, old friend."

She downed another one "Liara, my love. I am so sorry." This was more difficult to say.

Allison Shepard, for the first time, felt alone. No one to hold her, no one to pay attention to her despite of the number of people hanging around the bar. She has been sitting around, downing shots for so long she can remember. But she knew she died, alongside countless synthetics including Legion and EDI. But at the same time, she was glad, now that the Reaper War is over and the rest of the galaxy can rebuild their shattered lives. She knew it would take time, and they will get the galactic community up and running again.

"Hm... so this has reduced the great Commander Allison Shepard." a dark figure beside her spoke "What brings you here?"

"Waiting." Shepard replied "Trying to keep the barkeep from leaving." She gulped down a pint of beer and motioned for more. "Just waiting for some more friends to come."

The two are sitting in bar stools as the bartender gave out drinks on the house. The bar carries a similarity to a bar in the Earth set in the early 20th century. At the background were the Lazarus Cell members who died in the Collector base, Kelly Chambers singing in tandem with a pianist. Matriarch Benezia sat on one corner, nursing her glass of Thessia Red of 2077 in the corner with looking at the image of Liara and Aethyta. Kasumi and Thane took turns as they play pool at the table. And by the window, Gabby and Ken are sitting on the chairs, holding hands as they drink beer together. While EDI, on her synthetic body, stood by the second window, looking through it. The synthetic had a saddened look on her face as she looked through it. "Joker." she muttered sadly as Legion tried to comfort her.

A few Alliance Marines stood around the tables, drinking to their surviving squadmates.

"You know, you don't really belong here." The figure drank its glass of beer. "Not at least for a few more decades or more."

"The hell do you mean?" Shepard looked at the mysterious figure beside her, with anger threatening to overflow. "The last thing I knew, I died at some random area of the Citadel, and I died once... I know how death felt like."

The figure fell silent. Little by little, the figure started to take shape, with the body taking the shape of a woman wearing an Alliance female battle dress uniform.

"You did." The figure nodded "You survived it you know."

The colour of the figure changed. The uniform took a colour of dark blue with two gold rank bars on either side of where the neck is.

"What the hell are y-"

"Shepard." a human approached the figure "Thought I wouldn't see you again,"

_Shepard, wait... who the hell is this?_

"Kaidan!" The figure embraced the human "I thought you'll never make it." Kaidan smiled when the figure in Shepard's form embraced him.

"But I-" Shepard looked at the figure "I'm Shepard! I-" she paused, remembering what she said on Cronos Station _"Maybe I am just a VI..."_ she sighed, standing from the barstool. Shepard then looked towards mysterious figure.

"People should be digging you out by now." The figure's face became known to Shepard.

It was her.

"Don't worry." The figure smiled "I'll keep the bartender from leaving."

"Grrrh..." the batarian bartender grumbled in frustration as he wiped the glasses.

"But how?" Shepard muttered. "How is this...?"

"My body, the mind... they all survived." the figure grinned for a moment before it turned into a frown. "But there is always a part of us that never comes back." the figure looked at Shepard, brushing her blonde hair aside. "Go live my life for me." she smiled. "And that's an order. I know you'll make me proud."

_"Shepard! We found her! Get her out!"_ a voice, similar to Liara, was heard by Shepard and the rest of the people in the bar. "They're calling for you." the Shepard sitting on the barstool told her. The others stopped whatever they were doing, and looked towards the standing Commander near the doors.

_"I am detecting critical life signs, we need to take her to a medical facility! Tullius, Chenix, get the stretcher here, now!" _a certain turian ordered two soldiers.

_"Shepard, please. Hang in there, don't let go!"_

"Go on. I'll keep the seat warm for you." the figure finally took Shepard's final form, wearing her old, battered N7 Armour during Saren's attack.

* * *

_Alliance Medical Triage Centre...  
_

_Few Months Later...  
_

_Munich, Germany, European Union._

The Bavarian lands are littered with ruins as the Citadel rained down its pieces after the Crucible caused heavy damage. Much of the larger sections, especially from the Zakera Ward, rained down on the European and African continents. The area is filled with many members from various races across the galaxy, working together to get the pieces back to space in order for the ships to rebuild the massive space station.

_"Goddess Athame, please wake up Shepard."_ Liara prayed.

Though partially damaged, the Allianz Arena in Munich became the temporary triage centre for most soldiers and civilians who are wounded in the War few months back. At the northwest area of the triage centre, a tent is under guard with two Alliance Marines at the entry way. Surrounded by monitoring devices and a breathing apparatus, Commander Shepard woke up. Not looking around, she immediately deduced that she woke up alone again. She wept, completely oblivious to a surprised Liara. Using her free hand, she wiped the tears away and wept.

"Shepard! Oh Goddess!" Liara fell from her seat, taking the box of IV tubes with her to the ground.

One of the marines entered the room, surprised when he saw a crying Commander and the asari on the AstroTurf, tangled in the unused IV tubes inside the tent. "Ma'am?" he addressed Liara "Should I inform-"

"Goddess YES! Do it!" she said happily. Nodding, the marine left, leaving the two alone.

Removing herself from the mess of IV tubes, Liara stood up and cupped Allison's face. "Allison, I'm here. I won't leave you."

"NO! This isn't real!" Shepard screamed, struggling against Liara.

"Shepard, please!" Facing no other choice, Liara slapped her in the cheek.

The effect was immediate. Allison calmed down and opened her eyes. Seeing Liara for the first time, she silently wrapped her good arm around the asari. She wanted to know this is for real, to know if she is not dreaming. "Don't let me go. Don't..." Shepard gripped tightly, not wanting this feeling to go away. "I died once, and I don't intend on doing another."

"I'm here Shepard, I won't let you go."

* * *

"Did you know, you were clinically dead... for a few hours." Garrus sat on the other end, not wearing his usual heavy turian armour. "You stabilized because Liara here did some... well, _embracing._" he crossed his arms and stroked one of his mandibles. "It's good to see you again, Allison." he said drinking his turian beer.

"You too Garrus." Shepard embraced the asari more tightly, relishing the incredible sensation of the skin another person. "It's all over isn't it?"

"It is Allison." Liara replied. "Nightmare's all over."

The turian sat there, smiling at the two as the rest of the surviving squad mates entered the tent.

* * *

_SSV Normandy SR-2_

_High Earth Orbit_

Joker stood in front the Memorial Wall holding the name plate bearing EDI's name. Stroking the EDI's name, he began to reminisce on the last months he spent with her. He remember the time they first met when the SR-2 bears Cerberus markings., how he hated the fact that Cerberus installed an AI on his "baby". He also remembered the time he removed the AI shackles during the attack on the Normandy. How they enjoyed seeing the "Man Who Hung Himself", as it was a catalyst to their relationship.

He had hopes for their relationship, how he wanted to get out of the Alliance Navy to spend the rest of his life with her when the war is over. But when Shepard chose to destroy the reapers, he lost her. He was there during the last few minutes of her life after the crash. He had wept after their landing on the planet and since then refused to place EDI's name on the Wall. He said he would place the name himself. Now that he's alone, he took Shepard's name off the wall, and placed EDI's name on the wall and walked off. He just can't blame Shepard for this, he knew about the consequences of using the Catalyst. He walked to the elevator, shedding tears.

The elevator opened to reveal Allison Shepard, who step out of the elevator when she saw Joker.

"Jeff." she said "I am so sor-"

"Allison please, it just hurts being around you right now." he interrupted entered the elevator and left.

Allison then looked to the memorial wall with her name plate removed and was lying on the bottom of the wall, replaced by EDI. She held the name plate bearing her name and walked off towards Liara's room, sobbing softly as she walked.

* * *

**:END**

Second A/N: I must say, I hated the way I ended this one. It's like that pre-extended cut ending, somehow it didn't end right. But you know what, I am glad I finished this, I just hate not completing stories. This one is my fantasy ME3 pre-extended cut ending.

Also, please review. That keeps me going and motivates me to write. **If**** there is enough requests for a continuation, then I might consider writing more chapters for you, my dear readers.**

**Credits:**

**-BioWare for the IP**

**-Me for the Fanfic**

**-I own nothing but a copies of the games, a laptop, and this story.**


End file.
